Aurora
by Totemdancer
Summary: Concluding Maelstrom


**Aurora  
**  
**Rated** R  
  
Concluding: Maelstrom.

I unfortunately do not own the characters of Horatio or Calleigh etc sob In addition, Georgina is purely a figment of my imagination, any resemblance to person's living or dead is purely coincidental.

In addition, I have lost Horatio's sunglasses! If anyone finds them, please can they return them? As I have no idea where he left them.  
  
_It is about time, that somebody saw the light!_

* * *

Calleigh's restless soul grew more impatient with every passing minute. Her worry had subsided somewhat when she had received Horatio's message. The scrap of paper with his words, scribbled down by the nurse clutched tightly in her hand. Then she had been able to call Alexx and explain what had happened. Putting the rest of the team's, minds at ease. She had not gone into much detail. Some things were too private, to be told by a third party. She had explained that she had found Horatio during the most horrific storm and, having managed to break her ankle in the process, was laid up in hospital. Explaining that Horatio would be back shortly, she cut the call short and sat waiting. The clock ticked slowly by and the sun slowly moved across the sky outside her window. The orange glow of sunset had cast beams of light through the blinds. Small prisms of multifaceted light, danced on the walls, from the imperfections in the glass. A rainbow of colours distracted her and she smiled. He would be here soon, she knew. She could feel it.  
  
Horatio walked slowly from the road to the beach. His car sat on the edge of the brilliant white sand. Not a million miles away, the hummer was parked neatly on the now unblocked road. He stared, at the blazing orange orb slowly, but surely, ending the day. Georgina's words slowly started to make sense in his confused mind, but he needed to find some sort of reasoning and he needed time to think. Walking slowly towards the gently lapping water, he watched, as the azure blue water so calm, so innocent now, broke softly, against the coral sand. A pelican swooped low over the water, and he watched its ungainly flight. Noticing for the first time, the sounds all around him. The storks bickering as they fought over their nightly roosts, the gulls screaming in excitement at the banquet the storm had left behind. There was life playing out all around him and he half turned and looked back towards the car. He could see birds flittering in and out of the green lush foliage revitalised by the rains. Flowers, crushed by the downpour now reaching their delicate heads, back towards the setting sun. The rain, had not destroyed live, it had strengthened it. The energy from the storm had dispersed steadily over the land and the breeze sweeping gently across the sand, energised with its dancing electricity.  
  
The whole world seemed brighter even in the setting sunlight. The tender orange glow engulfed him and wrapped itself firmly around his heart and he thought of Calleigh. The memory of how she had held onto him, in the midst of the raging storm. How he had allowed himself to submit to her arms and sink into her grasp. As the last dying rays of light skimmed, deep orange across the water the last spectrum of light shimmered endlessly upwards into the cloudless sky. He knew what he wanted. He knew what he had always wanted.  
  
Sitting on the rear deck overlooking the beach, Georgina hoped her words had encouraged Horatio, she felt as though she had helped. Pointing him in the right direction, men could be so blind, even when staring love in the face. She chuckled to herself. With her laughter came a sense of release, as though a great burden lifted from her shoulders. Years of guilt and anguish drained from her, as she watched the sun slowly sinking towards the horizon. Resting her weary head back against the wicker chair, she watched the last light of the day, reflected in her translucent grey eyes, slowly died away.  
  
Shuffling his feet in the sand, thoughtfully he turned one last time to look out, over the ocean. His eyes sparkled blue again as the last incandescent rays caught in them and he smiled. The last pieces of the puzzle slotted into place in his head and he collected his belongings out of the car. He could pick it up later. Walking back to the hummer, he climbed in, placing the box on the passenger seat. Something caught his eye and he picked it up. Staring intently at the photo of his nephew, he suddenly knew what he had to do, and replacing it in the box, he headed back up the road. The night now was now closing in, warm and humid, around him. His spirit lifted as he drove towards the hospital, the welcoming lights of the entranceway, beckoning him. Leaving the Hummer, he paused at the flower kiosk outside. Selecting the biggest bunch of lilies, he could find, he handed over a bundle of notes to the bemused attendant, who was closing up for the night. Almost running into the doors he couldn't wait in his haste for them to open, and he skirted around them. Only briefly did he stop, at the reception desk, to ask directions to Calleigh's room. He raced on to the elevator his mind reeling with the thousand things he wanted to say.  
  
The door flung open and Calleigh looked up at the biggest walking bunch of flowers, she had even seen entering the room. A shock of red hair peeked sheepishly from behind it. Familiar blue eyes twinkled in the soft light of the room.   
"I told you, I'd be back to see you" he smiled shyly as he handed her the flowers. Calleigh held out her hand with the note and nodded her head.   
"You always keep your word" She grinned at him as she lifted the lilies, the scent wafting around the room. Drawing them close to her face, she breathed deeply. The sweet smell drove the worry to the back of her mind. He was here now and she would take care of him. There was no way she was letting him out of her sight again. Settling himself on the edge of the bed he leaned close and whispered in her ear. Her eyes went wide in shock and she beamed him the biggest of smiles, leaning her head against his shoulder, she felt his arms go around her. The smile that spread across her face, at his words murmured with so much love. Was the only answer, he would ever need. 


End file.
